Looking Back
by JKWilliams
Summary: *Sorato* Mistakes are made, time and time again. Will Sora and Matt ever be together? GETTING CLOSER IN THIS CHAPTER! Plus, finding the others.
1. Grandma

A/N - I dont own digimon or Sora or any of the other characters in this story. Im putting the disclaimer here so I dont have to write it anymore. This is just an introduction, but I wanted to get it out to see what you guys all thought of it. I just redid The Elite chapter 8 because I didn't like the chapter before I redid it. I think Im gonna redo another story of mine too. But this is just a teaser, I know how I want to make this story so if you like it then tell me, please! Have a great day!  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking Back  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I look down at these pages, blank pages, full of infinite possibilities. These pages which are begging for the story I have to tell. Laura, my son's oldest daughter gave me this book. "Grandma," she said, "you always have so many stories to tell us. I thought you might like to write them all down for all of the future generations." Well Laura, this is for you and for those of you who came after we're all gone and have none of us to tell the stories of our lives.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
This story isn't about the digital world or what went on there physically, but more emotionally. TK is really the writer of our group and he already told those stories quite well. They were a best seller here in Japan and in certain parts of the world. They even made a cartoon about us all. Do you know why? Because the government wanted to pretend none of it ever really happened. They wanted it too seem as if it was all just some fantasy thing that hadn't happened. After all, people wanted to save face and pretend that they didn't see monsters in the sky. Even my mother tried to block it all out. But that is just scratching the surface of it all.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The truth is it was horribly and frighteningly real. The monsters everywhere, destroying our homes and our families. But there was more than the outer fight going on in us all. We all had our own personal fights to fight on the inside. When we were first sent to the digiworld we were all so young. I was only eleven, the same age as Mimi and Joe's youngest grandchild. Can you imagine? Then four years later, when most girls my age had time to find out who they were and liked boys and stuff like that, I was thrust back into battle. Don't get me wrong, I liked boys too, I had some of the best looking boys in Tokyo fighting at my side. But our priorities were not allowed to be the normal priorities of children our age. We had to grow up at a very early age.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The story I want to tell you about is about each one of us individually. I want you to know   
who we were, not just some story heroes and heroines that battled to save our world, but we were, are people, just normal human beings who have normal human emotions and feelings. I want to tell you about that part of our story.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I want you to know who we really are and were, if you are reading this years later. You see, we were really people with real problems and real feelings. I am a three dimensional person, not just some cartoon made up to help people cope with what really did happen. I am a lot older now and as I look back on all of our lives it awes me. When you get to be my age you really begin to see what it means to wake up everyday and be thankful for what you have, life. It's another day to spend with your family and friends, to see that smiling face next to yours as you wake up. To experience the sheer joy of being alive. I guess that's why I'm always so cheerful all the time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
You see, my darlings, even if you have no friends at this time, and your family life isn't the best that it could be, it can always get better. Believe me, I have been to the breaking point too, but there will always be someone there to help you get through it all. So, if while you are reading our story you feel all alone, don't hope to be like us and be depressed because you don't have it. It will come, just hold your chin up and move on with your day. Your alive, aren't you? That's what I had to do for a long time, and then my friends were given to me. So, smile.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
My oldest son says I'm the epitome of a grandmother because I'm always so cheerful like this. I always have a batch of cookies for my guests and family as they all come over. Cookies, they have always been my way to show people how much I care for them. It's a funny thing, but they always seem to cheer people up.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know that if your Laura reading this, then you have heard these stories a million times, and a few you haven't heard. But, like I said, this was our real lives. This was who we were and how we lived. We were all strangers at the beginning and became the family that you all have now. But, your grandfather wants me to come in the den with him for now. You know how he always wants me around so I guess this will be continued later. Until then, my loves.   
  



	2. Things can change

Well, on with the story. I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters. Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
  
Looking Back  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
Yet again these pages call to me. Their blankness aches to be filled with my words. So, I will begin with the epic story of our lives. I guess I will start with where the cartoon left off. It didn't show you much about what happened immediately after the sacrifice of Oikawa. That was an important point in all of our lives. His sacrifice taught us all that we had something to believe in, something to look forward to. And we had to work and believe in ourselves to attain that dream. It wasn't going to be easy, but we could make it through. But, I'm sure you want to know what happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Immediately after her gave up his life to promote the harmony and beauty of the digital world we were all standing there in awe. I had tears streaming down my face, so moved by his sacrifice was I. We regained our composure as Tai yelled out, "Never forget what he has done for us all." A cheer went up amongst the digidestined from all over the world.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sora, Sora!" Mimi screamed at me. She had run down to me where I was standing and hugged me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Mimi, I have missed you so much. There is so much to tell you." I told her  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I have a suprise for you." She said, "My parents want to bring you to New York for the summer next year. If that's okay with you."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hugged her, "That would be wonderful. It'll be just like old times."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She ran off then as Izzy told her that he was opening the New York gate. I waved at Michael and her as they went back to the real world. I felt a pair of arms circle me from behind and gasped as I turned, expecting to see Matt, but instead saw Yuri. "Ummm, hi Yuri." I knew that he couldn't understand me but he smiled down at me and did the oddest thing. He kissed me. I blinked in suprise and he said in his native tongue, "Bli npekpachlin coe cmejilih coe iinphacoght. Bhaht B iipoiiljiam." He shook Izzy's hand as Izzy blinked at him after watching the exchange and waved and winked at me as he went back to Russia.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked at Izzy and blushed at his stare. He motioned for me to look up and I saw both Matt and Tai glaring at Yuri as he went into the portal. This was not good. I turned towards where Davis and the others were and Yolei ran up to me.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sora, was that as good as it looked." She asked me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I blushed redder again, "It was okay, I guess. But not as good as my Matt." I winked up at Matt just to ensure him that everything was okay. But he frowned at Izzy. Like it was Izzy's fault! Slowly the groups of people began to make their way out of the digital world. Izzy sent the children back to Japan and their homes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
We all gathered around Gennai, wanting to know the question that was on the tip of all of our minds. It was Kari that asked him, "Gennai, after we leave, will we be able to return here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gennai smiled at us and said, "Yes, since he was so willing to sacrifice his life, you may all return whenever you like. Even you original digidestined will now be able to open a digiport when you want to come here." We all smiled with relief and took turns hugging him and our digimon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please hurry back soon, Sora." Biyomon said to me. Then she winked and went to the other digimon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will, I promise!" I said to Biyomon. I ran up to the group and Matt put an arm around me. This was right, being with him. I knew that. But things had been so hectic that we really hadn't been able to have a good talk about us and where we were. Tai looked at us with the pained expression he always had when he saw us together. My heart went out to him, but there wasn't anything that I could do. We were all transported back to the real world and were all in Izzy's apartment.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai regained his composure and said, "I am tired and I am sure that our parents are all worried about us. So I say we discuss all of this Monday after school. Remember, we have to start school back then. Meet at the park then!" He ran out the door and the rest of us had no choice but to follow suit. Matt offered to walk me home but I told him I would make it fine on my own. I kissed him on the cheek like I always did and he ran off after Tk to check on their mom. I went my own way home to see my parents.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was to be three days before I saw or heard from anyone from our group. This worried me, not to hear from Matt, but I knew that we all needed time with our families to recuperate before school. I walked into the school on Monday morning and walked to my locker. Everyone at school seemed non too enthused to be there today. I was among their ranks. I knew that one of my hardest semesters lay ahead and I was ready to go ahead and get it over with. I took out my books for my first class and then looked for the others. Even though we had spent all the break together, I missed them, especially Matt.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Joe and Izzy that I saw first. "Hey guys," I said as I walked up to them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joe hugged me and then Izzy and I smiled. "You ready to hit the real world again?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Izzy grinned and Joe said, "Well I only have one more semester left and then I'm done with high school."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are you planning on going to college?" Izzy asked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joe blushed and said, "Well, I was thinking some where in the United States."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I laughed and replied, "You wouldn't want to be heading somewhere near New York, now would you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joe blushed a deeper red as Izzy and I laughed. "What's so funny?" a voice said as an arm slipped around my waist and pulled me towards it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Matt and my heart started to beat a million times a second. "We were just kidding Joe about where he was going to college at next year." Izzy replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me guess," Matt said, "New York?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joe turned so red that he looked like a tomato and we all laughed. The bell rang and we all blinked in anticipation for the upcoming day ahead of us. We waved our good-bye's and Matt and I walked to our first class together. We had History with Tai this period and we sat in our usual places.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Our classmates had noticed that Matt and I had walked in together, arm in arm, and I received a few death glares from some of the girls in the room. I noticed that some of the guys were doing the same to Matt. He slipped his hand in mine and squeezed it as Tai came running into the room, late as usual.   
  
  
  
  
  
He took his seat on the other side of me and I leaned over and whispered, "Did Kari hit the off button instead of the snooze button again?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He just grinned in reply as our teacher began the welcoming back to our second semester of our junior year.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We all met at the park, as usual, as soon as school was out. Matt and I were a little late because I had to explain to my tennis coach that I couldn't make it to practice today. When we walked up everyone else was there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai glared at Matt and said, "Well now that we can all get started."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It was my fault we're late, Tai." I said to him, not wanting a fight between the two.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai just stared and then composed himself. "Well, I think that if you want to go the digital world, then you need to have a buddy or a partner. No one goes alone, that includes you Ken." He directed the last comment at the blue haired younger boy. Everyone agreed and we decided that if we were going to the digital world then we would email everyone else to tell them. Izzy had set us all up with D-terminals so that we could all be in contact when needed. We continued to reflect on everything that had happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was when Izzy asked his question that the conversation became strained. "Are we going to try and keep up contact with the other digidestined around the world?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Automatically everyone looked at me, after what had happened with Yuri. I blushed and said, "Well, we will always have contact with Mimi. I guess we could keep up a certain communication with the others."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yolei piped up, "I think that we should each keep up a constant communication with the countries that we went to. That way there won't be any confusion." She winked at me and I groaned inwardly. This was not helping things.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt spoke up, "I think that we should just have an email based relationship with them. If they have any problems with anything, then they can contact Izzy. They got along fine before we met them, and I'm sure they'll be fine now." He had that determined look on his face that said, 'Don't argue with me'. So we all agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We broke the meeting up and went our separate ways. It was awhile before I saw a lot of them, I mean sure, I occasionally saw Joe and Izzy at school. Matt, Tai, and I all had a class together. I saw Matt all of the time as we went out more and more and got closer and closer. But, it just wasn't the same. Things were too hectic for us. Matt had his band, Joe his studies, Tai had soccer, Izzy had his computers, and I had tennis. It was even harder for us to get to see the younger digidestined.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was two months before we were all together again. Tai was proposing that we all spend a week in the digital world, just for old times. But, it seemed as if everyone was too busy over the summer. We couldn't all agree on what week. It was then that Matt and I changed our relationship.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sora, I need to tell you something." Matt said as he was walking me home that night. The school year was almost over and we were both going to be seniors the next year. We had all planned a huge blowout for Joe's graduation. He was, after all, the first digidestined to graduate from high school.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I smiled up at Matt, "Yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm leaving for the summer. The band is going on tour and I think it would be best if you and I broke it off for awhile."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My smile faded and I looked at him, "I don't understand. But, I love you Matt. You know that I do."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He frowned and looked away, "I love you too, I love everything about you. But, neither of us has ever had another relationship. I can't ever see me liking anyone else or loving them. But, I want you to be sure. I don't want you to feel like you were missing out on something."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But, I know I'm not missing out on anything, Matt."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What about Tai?" He said and I stopped. "I know that you will always wonder if you and he were destined to be together. I've seen the way that he looks at you. He feels the same way I do about you. I feel that I owe it to him to dive you two a try."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This made me angry, "So your just gonna pass your girlfriend around to everyone whom you think I might belong with when you know that I belong with you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sora, don't look at it that way."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt, you've made it clear. You don't think that we belong together and your making up this damn excuse to try and break it off with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No... its not like that at all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can tell what is going on. Well, don't trouble yourself anymore, Matt Ishida. I am going away for the summer too. Don't bother to talk to me again."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I ran away with tears falling from my eyes. It hurt so much to tell him not to talk to me again. I loved him. But, this was clearly what he wanted. I glanced back at him to see tears streaming down his face, also. I ran harder away from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I spent that summer with Mimi in New York. I didn't see any of the other digidestined, except her and Joe, who moved to New York to attend NYU. They started to see each other. He became a freshman in college and she was starting her junior year of high school. The summer passed in a blur, and I dated a lot of guys, but none of them meant the same to me as Matt. I did receive some letters from the others during the summer, but no one told me anything about Matt. I said my good-byes to Mimi in August and made my way home.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I had changed. My hair was a little longer, and I had grown over the summer. I had finally matured. Matt had pushed me to it. There was still the ever present ache in my heart for him, but I had moved past him, or so I thought.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My first day of school, senior year, was going to be great. I had put on my uniform and walked to school, like all the years past. But, this year was different. This year I was going to graduate. This year was also different because Tk, Kari, and all the others were finally in high school with us, except Cody. So we were going to rule the school - well Tai, Matt, and I would anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked in and stood in line to get my schedule. After retrieving it I heard someone yelling my name. "Sora! Over here!" I saw Tk, Kari, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Izzy, and Tai all standing in a group. I ran over and hugged and kissed them all on the cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I missed you guys." I said to them and I assured them that I had gifts for them all. Tai was the last one I got to and he picked me up and swung me around.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
He breathed in my ear, " I have something to tell you, but it can wait."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Curious, I looked up at him and he winked. So I shrugged and said, "Well, we better start   
heading to class now." I turned towards my first class and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I bumped into someone and was on the floor.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
As I looked up to apologize, my words caught in my throat. It was Matt. "Ummm, Matt hi." I blushed as he offered a hand to help me up with. "How was your summer."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at me with those killer blue eyes and my legs faltered again. He caught me in his arms and I was pressed up against him. "It was okay, but it was missing something, or rather someone." He answered me. The bell was what pulled me from his arms as I smiled and turned to leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have to go to class now, Matt. See you later." I left him standing in the hall, staring after me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N ~ Well, what do you think? Please review! Oh, and I added something to A very Digi-Christmas so go and reread it! Thanks!  
  
  
  



	3. Too many dates

A/N ~ Okay, here is the next chapter to this story. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
  
Looking Back  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
I walked into my last class of the day and sighed in relief that it was almost over. It was great being a senior and all, but it was going to be a tough year. So far I had art with Kari and Tk, and calculus with Izzy. But no classes with Tai or Matt. Maybe that was for the best. I liked all of my teachers so far, but it was going to be hard to get by with my usual straight "A's".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat down and smiled at everyone in the room, making sure not to glance too long at once person. I had already been asked out by three guys and was not about to encourage another invitation at this point. I knew that I had changed over the summer, but not that much. I was sitting in the back when a certain blonde walked into the room. I tried to shirk back into the corner, but he noticed me and walked right towards me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I had heard that his band had done exceedingly well over the summer, from people throughout the day. But I had tried not to let news of him affect me. It was hard, since when I had seen him that morning, my heart had been all a flutter.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
He sat down beside me and moved his desk closer to mine. "So, how was New York? Mimi, Joe?" He asked.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
So I told him that everyone was good and that New York was great. He smiled politely and then asked the inevitable question. "So, did you meet anyone? Have a boyfriend yet?" I blinked, trying to decide how to best answer the question.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course I dated a few people. How about you?" I stared at him as if daring him to answer with a lie. I knew that with his looks he was bound to have dated someone over the summer.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
But, just as he was about to answer the question the teacher walked into the room. "Class, I am going to give you the first assignment in pairs. Whomever you are sitting beside will be your partner." A series of groans went up around the room and I glanced at Matt. He had a huge smile on his face and was looking right back at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I blushed as my heart began to race and looked down at my desk as the teacher assigned the project. As the class ended, I walked out. Matt caught up with me. "So, when do you want to meet to work on the project? How about Saturday at my place?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I thought for a second. "Okay, but you have to promise me that you will keep it business."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He grinned and said, "Of course my lady." He then took my hand and brushed his lips across it. I about melted right then and there. He sure was making it hard to keep my distance from him. He walked off then smiling and whistling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked out the door of the school and it wasn't until Tai was up right next to me that I noticed him. "Sora, I was calling you for the last five minutes. What is up?" He said as he ran up to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Tai. I was just caught up in the days events. Did you need something?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He smiled at me and said, "Well, actually I did. I know that you and Matt are broken up and I missed you this summer." He blushed and said, "Actually what I was thinking was that you and I could go out sometime. What do you say about Friday night?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I stood there for a minute. This was not going well at all. First Matt, and now Tai. "Well...." He looked like he was going to cry as I said that and then Matt's words from before the summer came back to me. I needed to give Tai a chance. I smiled and said, "Yes, I think that would be fine."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He grinned and I couldn't help but grin back. Then he kissed me on the cheek and ran away saying, "I'll pick you up at about 7!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I didn't know what to do. I loved Matt, or I thought that I did. But, I felt something for Tai too. I owed it to us all to explore those feelings. It wasn't like Matt had remained single for the whole summer or anything. So he had this coming. It was fault he didn't stay with me.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The week passed quickly and I sighed as Friday came. I didn't know what to do about the dates with both boys, but I was sure this weekend would be a weekend to last for all time.  
  



	4. The definition of Friendship

A/N ~ Well, I hope that you like this chapter, it's short, but to the point. Please review!  
  
  
  
  
Looking Back   
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Darling, I was so worried about going out with both of the boys in the same weekend. It didn't seem fair to either one of them. But, I knew if I was going to find out which one it was to be, then I needed to find out then and there.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
I was fidgeting as I checked myself once more in the mirror. It was almost time for Tai to come. I had been worried all day about this. But for some reason, it wasn't the date that I was nervous about, it was the fact that she was going to see Matt.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I knew that I had to get control of myself and be fair to Tai. I had never really given him a chance, after all. It was his turn now. So I forced myself to concentrate on Tai, and only him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The doorbell finally rang and I ran to it, hoping to get into this the right way. As I opened the door I looked knowing it was Tai, but found Matt instead. He had a dozen roses and was smiling at me.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I blushed and looked at him in utter amazement. "What are you doing here? We aren't supposed to meet until tomorrow for the project."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at me with those eyes that could make me melt, "Can't a guy just drop by and see a girl at any time? I saw these pretty flowers and knew that only you could match their beauty."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I blushed at his comment and looked down at the floor. "Thank you, Matt. But you really can't stay. I have other plans."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He looked at her , really looked at her . Her hair was done up in the little way that he loved with the tendrils hanging down. She was wearing a new dress, with little flowers on it that accented her curves. In his eyes she was utterly beautiful. Then it hit him, that she wasn't dressed that way for him. "Who are you going on these plans with?" He said, as the anger started to grow in him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She had put the roses in water and was back at the door, when Tai came around the corner into the hallway. She panicked and pulled Matt inside the apartment and pushed him into the closet. "Don't come out until I leave!" She said to him. She knew that if Tai saw Matt there, he would be devastated.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
After the door closed on Matt, he was in total darkness. He was fuming, Where did Tai think he got off, taking Sora from him? And why did she have to dress so nicely. He remembered that he had told her once that she needed to give Tai a chance, but he didn't think that she would actually do it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He wanted to make sure that she really loved him before they committed their lives   
together. He wanted her to be sure, and not longing for anything else. He wanted her happiness. He heard Tai and Sora leave the apartment after Tai saying how beautiful she was. Sora had simply laughed and said that he was sweet.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt's heart fell and he sat in the closet for a few minutes after they left. He had messed up, and if she choose Tai over him, then his heart would be broken forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I sighed as Tai led me out of the restaurant. It had been a fun evening so far, but I knew what I had to tell Tai. So when he asked if I wanted to go anywhere else, I replied, "Let's go to the park, like old times."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So he led me to the park. "What's on your mind?" He said as he sat on the bench with me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tai, we need to talk."  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Tai sighed. He knew this was coming all night. "Listen Sora, I know what you are going to say. But, let me try something once before you say it so that we will never have any regrets." With that, he leaned forward and kissed her. But, as he parted from her lips he knew that they weren't meant to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt is a lucky guy, Sora. Make sure he knows that! And know that I'll always be here by your side if you need me." He walked her home and let her in the door. She had not said a word since the park.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She turned towards him in the doorway, "Tai, your my best friend, and like the brother I never had. I love you, but just not in that way. Thanks for always being there."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He patted her on the back. "Hey babe, That's my job."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You see, my darlings. Tai and I were best friends since our early childhood. And, true to his word - From then on, if I ever needed anything he was there for me. I loved Tai with a brotherly love that I could never love anyone else like. He was my brother, and nothing more. I could never love him as I loved Matt, and I knew that. But, I didn't want Matt to have another chance to hurt me.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
He stared at the doorway as she shut it for a few more minutes and then walked down the steps of the apartment building.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When he reached the bottom of the steps he looked up right as he saw Matt swing his fist at him. Tai hit the ground, furious at his friend for doing this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You idiot, why did you do that ...." But he stopped when he looked up at Matt's face. Were those tears he saw running down Matt's cheek? The all powerful Matt that was always so forlorn was crying over Sora?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
He sighed, "Man, you don't have anything to worry about. She loves you and there will never be anything other than friendship between me and her."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt, who had stayed there all night, sighed. "Tai, I'm sorry. It's just ... I can't bare to loose Sora. She means the world to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai smiled, "I know man, but you hurt her bad. Really bad. She left and now the pain and distance has made her a different person. I saw that tonight. My little Sora has finally grown into a woman. It's up to you to change with her and win her back. I'll help anyway I can."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt grinned and wiped at his eyes, "Thank you Tai. Your the best friend a guy could have. What would I do without you?" He said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai waved it off, "I'd do anything for my two best friends."  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn't until later that I found out about this conversation and what had gone on after Tai had left my house that night, so long ago. I only knew that I loved Tai as a brother, and I wasn't sure what I really felt for Matt, because what I had thought I had felt had ended up hurting me so much. But I knew I could handle it this time. I was a stronger person. True to Tai's words. I had grown up.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  



	5. The Prom

  
  
Hi, so here is the next chapter of this story. I hope that you like it!  
  
  
  
  
Looking Back  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The year had progressed slowly and Christmas came and went again. The winter soon faded into spring and as the new buds came up, we digidestined were all making our plans for the future. But, there was still one important thing left for us to do. Senior Prom. We hadn't attended our junior prom due to an unforeseen disaster in the digital world, but it had been okay since Matt had taken me out the next night and made up for it. But things were different this year. I had no boyfriend and I didn't know who to take. I knew that I could always go with Tai, or Matt. But I just didn't know who to take.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked from my house towards the school. It was a month from prom and I still didn't know who to take. Things were so complicated now. Matt had gone to treating me like a friend again, but I still had some feelings for him. I just assumed that he didn't feel the same way for me.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I had worked for months, after deciding my future, and had applied to the top design school in the world. I had fretted, worked, labored for the money, and prayed to get in. I knew I wanted to stay home, but I knew also that this was what I had to do.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
And then finally, I had received a confirmation of attendance to a design school in New York. I had gotten into design while spending the summer with Mimi, and knew that was what I wanted to do. So, I sent a letter accepting it and had told my mother. My mother hadn't been thrilled with it, but she understood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My father had been ecstatic for me , and had hugged me and kissed me on the cheek when I told him. He was proud of me . "I always knew you would make me proud one day, and you have." This had brought me to tears and while going home I had bumped into Matt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He had looked at me and enveloped me in his arms when he saw that I was crying. "Sora, what is wrong?" But I couldn't tell him. I had just cried on his shoulder. When I had gotten myself under control I had smiled at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks Matt, I needed that." He had just smiled his smile and I lost myself in his blue eyes. He had really changed lately. He had grown up. And, I was starting to love this new Matt even more than the old one. There was still that little voice in my head, though, that called to me, saying that he would hurt me again if I didn't watch out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, I looked up to him, blushing and realizing that I was in his arms and wasn't the least bit uncomfortable. It seemed as if I belonged there, after all. I smiled up at him, "Your a good friend, Matt. Thanks for always being there."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He shrugged and looked at me, as if staring into my soul. "Sora, that is my job. After all, I do have the crest of friendship." His comment stung and I blinked and pulled back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, your right." So I smiled at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, wanna tell me what the tears were about?" He asked me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, actually .... no. Maybe at another time. But it's not right just yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, okay." He frowned and then leaned in close. "When you feel it is right, then I'll be here for you." Then he kissed me on the forehead, turned on his heal and walked away.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was left staring after him, completely speechless. Did that mean more than just about this whole conversation? I was overjoyed and ran all the way back to my house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Tai that ended up taking me to prom. Matt never asked. It about killed me that he didn't even ask me. I knew that ever since that night I had gone out with Tai, that Matt hadn't been the same, but I was sure that at least he would ask. Deciding that I had read too much into the conversation, I bought myself a dress that would knock them on their socks.   
  
  
  
  
Things weren't great, but I was going to make the best of my prom night with Tai. After all, the next day was graduation and I wasn't going to walk because I was leaving right away for New York. So I didn't want to ruin my last night with all of my friends for awhile. I was leaving to spend the summer with Mimi again and get reacquainted with New York before school started. I hadn't as of yet told Tai, or Matt or any of the others. I was planning on telling them that night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You look great, Sora." Tai said as I opened the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't look half bad yourself, Tai." I said to him  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He grinned at me and we bore through it as our parents took tons of pictures of us. Then we left the apartment, heading towards the Hotel where the prom was.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tai, is Matt going to be there?" I asked him in the car.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He smiled and looked at me, "Oh yes, he will be. Just relax, this night will be a night that you'll never forget."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When we arrived at the prom, the lights and music were wonderfully romantic. I smiled and tried to enjoy it as much as I could, but my heart wasn't into it. But, just as I always was, I danced and put on that I was having the time of my life. All night I danced and partied with everyone there.   
  
  
  
  
All night, I searched for Matt. Knowing that his fan club was going to be around him. After all, Matt Ishida looked good, but in a tux he was killer. But my search was futile. He was nowhere to be found. He must not have come after all.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The dance was finally coming to an end and the last dance was up. I had just finished dancing with Tai and we were in the middle of the dance floor. Tai smiled and kissed me on the forehead. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to explain the whole brotherly thing to him again when he said, "Stay here."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I blinked as he walked away and was just about to follow him with the music started and I was trapped amongst the throng of dancers. So this was how I was going to spend the last dance of my senior prom? Alone amongst the lovers? This song was meant for those in love to dance, and I had no one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I sighed and was resigned to my fate when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned to see a red rose and holding the rose was Matt. He looked completely devastating and I took a breath in. "My lady, you looked in need of rescuing, and I thought to myself that such a beautiful woman shouldn't be alone on a dance like this."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He then took me in his arms and I felt a tear slide down my cheek as the singer started the song.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Return to me   
  
Oh my dear I'm so lonely   
  
Hurry back, hurry back   
  
Oh my love hurry back I'm yours   
  
  
  
  
  
Matt started to mouth the words as we danced. "You know, It's only been you. Last summer, I dated no one. I couldn't get you out of my head and now I still can't get you out."  
  
  
Return to me   
  
For my heart wants you only   
  
Hurry home, hurry home   
  
Won't you please hurry home to my heart   
  
My darling, if I hurt you I'm sorry   
  
Forgive me and please say you are mine   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I smiled through the tears. I started to speak but he put a finger to my mouth. "Wait.... I want you to know that I love you, I have always loved you and ..... If you'll have me back, I'd like to start over again. Not as the people we once were, but as the people we are now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Return to me   
  
Please come back bella mia   
  
Hurry back, hurry home to my arms   
  
To my lips and my heart   
  
Retorna me   
  
Cara mia ti amo   
  
Solo tu, solo tu, solo tu, solo tu   
  
Mio cuore   
  
  
  
  
  
I smiled at him and leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back in a way that was new to us both, for we were as two people that never knew each other before and were starting over. I smiled and knew that everything was going to be okay between us ....   
  
  
  
  
  
But then things were not okay. For he, nor Tai, nor any of my other friends knew that I was leaving the next day, for who knew how long. I didn't know how to tell them now. Not when everything was so wonderful.   
  
  
  



	6. Choosing the Future

I don't own Digimon or the songs in this story.  
  
  
  
  
Looking Back  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
The music was perfect, the lights were dimmed, and I was in the arms of the boy I loved. But the plans were all ready made and I was ready to go. There was nothing I could do about any of it. I leaned up and kissed Matt on the lips as a tear slid down my cheek. The song ended and I pulled at his hand. He looked at me quizzically and I just pulled him through the crowd. Our friends came up, smiling at us but I walked right past them with Matt in tow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once we were outside and alone he pulled me into his arms. "Oh, I see. You wanted to be alone. I like this ...." I hushed him as I turned and kissed him again, and the tears flowed down my face. This was a kiss of desperation and he could tell. It was full of hunger, loving, and fear.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We broke apart and he held my face lovingly between his hands, wiping the tears with his thumbs. "Sora, honey .... What is wrong?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I just stared at him. The beautiful face that over the years I had come to love, so much. From the first time I had met him I knew that he was different, special. And even when we were first in the digital world, I had always felt something special for him. I had always wanted to support him. And in turn he had always supported me. And our friendship had grown into love. A love that was now ripping me apart. If only I had known that he still loved me ... I would have done more. I would have stayed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt, there is something that you don't know. Something that I have to tell you ...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at me and grabbed my hands in his own as I trembled, "Okay, so tell me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I took a deep breath and uttered the words that were going to tear my soul apart, "Matt Ishida, I love you with every breath in my body. I love your heart, your friendship, your commitment to Tai, Tk, and the others in our group. How you have been there for the younger digidestined and helped them out. How you never gave up, and how you saved me over and over again. I love everything about you. Even the way you start humming when you are troubled and go off by yourself because you still haven't managed to show emotion..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He smiled at me a kissed my forehead, pulling me to his chest. "I love you too, Sora."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But I interrupted his reply, "I'm not done." The tears began to flow faster down my face. "It seems that every time things are right between us, fate steps in and challenges us further. Whether it be Dark masters, the world depending on us, or a long separation."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at me in recognition then, knowing what I was about to say. So I continued, "Matt, I'm leaving tomorrow. I leave for New York for school ... Design school."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He was shaking his head in denial, "Then stay."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the most simple thing that could be said, but his eyes held what he meant. He loved me and didn't want to loose me. So I held his face with my hands, making sure he was looking into my eyes. "You don't know how hard it was to get in. And how hard I've worked to afford it. I just can't stay."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He just blinked at me. "Sora, aren't we more important than that? I thought you loved me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I shook me head, "But don't you see? It's ripping me apart Matt. All I have thought about for months has been this. I thought you didn't care anymore."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He took my hand and kissed the back of it, making me shudder, "But I do - so there is no reason to go now. You can go to school here, with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I pulled my hand away, "Matt, how can you say that? Haven't I always supported you and your dreams. When you wanted to make a band, I was there for you. When you wanted to tour, I supported you and waited here for you. I worked hard to get into the best design school in the world, and you want me to stay here after all of that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But this is different ..."  
  
I cut him off, "How is this different?" I turned around and my back was to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He pulled me back around, "I just got you back, damn it! And you say that you love me, and now your leaving me?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I stared at him, blinking back the fresh tears. "Matt, I love you so much, but all I am asking is that you wait for me. Four years - I know it seems like forever. I'll be back and we can be together." I held his hand then and gripped it, pleading with him to understand what I was going through and that I loved him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No ...." It was a single word, but it completely destroyed my world. I felt a dark sinking. "If you can't stay with me now and give up this stupid stuff, then I won't wait."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked at him, and could barely make out his face through the tears in my eyes. I took a breath and said, "Then so be it. Goodbye Matt." I turned and walked away from him. Leaving my heart with him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I blindly made my way home, the pain in my heart making it harder and harder to walk. I passed my mother, not answering her questions as I made my way to my room. My room that was bare now, due to my departure the next morning. It was bare like my heart.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I changed my clothes and sat down at my desk. Putting my head down on my arms I cried again, but stopped because I had no more tears. So it was just dry sobs that escaped my mouth.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I knew then that I needed to say one last thing. I knew what my decision was. I would leave it up to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, I pulled my stationary out of my boxes and wrote him a letter. When I was done, I wrote a letter to my best friend and the other digidestined. I loved them so much and it had taken this to make me realize it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I slipped out of the apartment into the dead silence of the night and walked to each one of their homes. Slipping my letters under their doors, I blew a sad kiss goodbye to each of them. Then I came to the last home. It was his. I kissed the letter, crossed my fingers, and slipped it under his door.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He had until morning to change my mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I slowly made my way home, again. This time for the last time. And when I reached my bed, I collapsed in tears and exhaustion. Ready to awake for the day ahead of me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But you see, my darlings, he was having a hard time forgetting me. That morning he had been awoken by the phone ringing ....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt woke himself from his dream. Actually it had been more of a nightmare. Over and over again he had seen Sora being ripped form his arms. When the phone rang it had been a blessed relief from the torments of his dreams.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it?" he said grumpily into the receiver.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The voice on the other end of the line answered just as gruffly, "How could you let this happen?" It was Tai's voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt frowned, "What are you talking about?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a muffled curse. "Sora is leaving - What did you do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It dawned on Matt what he was talking about then. "I didn't do anything. She choose her life over me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai groaned, "And here I thought that you had grown up."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt tuned out as he left his room and walked into the kitchen. Tai had no idea what Matt felt or what he was going through ...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If this ever gets to you  
  
  
Will you know it's from me  
  
  
Would you think it was a joke  
  
  
Throw it back to the sea  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Passing his door and ignoring Tai he saw an envelope in the hall.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai was still talking, "Sora sent me a note, telling me how to contact her for the digital world problems and telling me how much she loved me. There was one for Kari too ..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt head this much of Tai's mumbling as he opened the envelope...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you, Do you know everything I'm feeling  
  
  
Do you know how no one could love you more   
  
  
My true North  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Sora's handwriting and Matt's heart started beating faster. Tai was still ranting and Matt said, "Shut up Tai! I have a note too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And he started to read it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If this ever gets to you  
  
  
Will you please forgive me  
  
  
I was the one who let you down  
  
  
It's too late for sorry  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Matt,  
  
  
  
I love you, and you mean everything to me. I will leave it all for you - if you still want me. My plane leaves at 10:00 and I will watch for you. If you come - I 'll stay. I understand if you don't come.  
  
  
  
With Love,   
  
Sora  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt stood for a minute in stunned silence. It was Tai's voice that brought him back to reality. "Matt! What did she say?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt wasn't understanding and was mainly talking to himself, "I have to go get her. She can't leave without knowing ..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai was still yelling as Matt hung up the phone and grabbed his keys running out the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was upset and knew if he came that I would give it all up. So, I went to the airport, because I needed him to come for me. My mother was crying, as was my father. But they were both so proud of me. I sat at my gate - waiting for either them to call my flight, or him to come to me. I held my mother's hand, more for my own sake rather than hers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt looked at his watch, running to catch her. It was 9:45 and he was almost to the airport. The traffic was moving so slowly. He was almost there. Only a few more minutes. "Hold on Sora."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you know everything I'm feeling  
  
  
Do you know how ... No one could love you more  
  
  
My true North  
  
  
If I told you and made it clear  
  
  
Would you still be here  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My flight was still boarding and my life was changing. Things would never be the same. Sure, ever since our first bout with the digital world things had been different. But now I was leaving. My mother, my father were not going to be there and I was going to make my own way in life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The thing was, I would give it all up for him. I strained my neck again to look for him. But there was no sign of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt rushed towards the gate of her flight - even as he heard them call final boarding. He broke into a flat run.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If this ever gets to you  
  
  
Will you still remember me?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat in my seat, after stowing my luggage above me. I moved my head back against my seat and closed my eyes - sighing in pain. My heart was breaking and there was nothing I could do about it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I felt almost as dark as the time in the digital world when I had been surrounded by the darkness in my heart. But Matt, and Joe, had been there to pull me out of it. That was when I had really started to realize my feelings for him. He had given me hope and I had made it out of that. But now - the only way I would get out of this was for him to give me hope once again. After all - he wasn't the only one of the Ishida boys that had the gift of hope. He had done it for his brother too - against Piedmon. But things were different. The world didn't rely on this.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But it sure felt as if my world depended on it....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The stewardess closed the door and as she did a chapter of my life closed with it. It was a long flight and all I had to do was enjoy it. But all I could do was think about him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When I think back on these times  
  
  
And the dreams we left behind  
  
  
I'll be glad because I was blessed to get to have you in my life  
  
  
  
  
  
When I look back on these days  
  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
  
You were right there for me  
  
  
  
  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt was arguing with the woman at the gate. They wouldn't let him on the plane - at all. Not for anything. He ran over to the window and pressed himself against it - beating and yelling. Hoping for her to see him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you do you know everything I'm feeling  
  
  
Do you know no one could love you more  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The tears were streaming down his face ....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The tears were streaming down her face. He couldn't forgive her. And she leaned her head against her window and sobbed his name.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt, I will always love you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well you showed me how it feels  
  
  
To feel the sky within my reach  
  
  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
  
  
Your love made me make it through  
  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
  
You were right there for me  
  
  
  
  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
  
And every where I am there you'll be  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Tai who came up behind Matt and brought him out of his trance. He had sat at the glass for hours just staring out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, you can't stay here forever. It's only four years. You can wait." Tai said trying to comfort his friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt shook him off, "You don't understand. She was willing to give it all up for me. She loved me that much. I wanted to tell her that I would wait a thousand years if it took that long. Now she thinks that I don't love her anymore and she might move on."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai smiled, "Come on, Man. She loves you. Just have faith."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt grinned for the first time that day, "You sound like TK."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, maybe he is right."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But Matt was fretful, his love thought he hated her. What would she think in four years?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Time would tell....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm so lost  
  
  
Never felt so alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I awoke from my tear-filled sleep to find that we had landed. I got my bags and got off the plane to find Mimi waiting for me. She ran up and enveloped me in her arms, hugging me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sora! I've missed you! Joe is circling with the car ...." She noticed my tear stained face and said, "What is the matter?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I tried a feeble smile and said, "I'll tell you in a little bit."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She shrugged and started walking. Looking out the windows, I blinked back the tears again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt forgive me. Wait for me ..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And with that I turned and followed my friend. Time would tell what lay in store for us .....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cause I always saw in you my light my strength  
  
  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways   
  
  
You were right there for me  
  
  
  
  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
  
  
  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
  
  
  
  
There you'll be   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N - Okay, so there is the next chapter in the saga, lol. I went back and redid some of the other chapters because I was unhappy with the way they turned out. I hope that you think it is a better story now. The song during Matt's portion of the story was "True North" by Fisher on her "True North" Soundtrack (No. 5 if you want to listen to it). The song during Sora's part was "There You'll Be" from the Pearl Harbor soundtrack. I hope that you liked this part, I promise it will get happier. Please review!  
  
  



	7. Prophecy

A/N ~ Yet again, I don't own the show or the characters. So sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. Things in college are totally hectic and with the recent events in the US, Ive had other things on my mind. I'll work on Moulin Rouge soon and also Love Throughout Time. I hope that you like this chapter. It involves Jyomi, Takari, and Kenyako and Sora comes face to face with Matt after two and a half years apart, so have fun and review!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking Back  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So the years passed, my darlings, and I knew that things were never going to be the same. I stayed around Joe and Mimi, my dearest friends and through a long time they helped me to move on with my life. There was no way I would ever get over him, he was my soulmate, but there was nothing that I could do about it. I felt my life was just coasting for awhile and I was just along for the ride.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I swiped my card and went into my dorm. Walking to the elevator, I pressed the button to go up and another girl came up behind me. After a few minutes of waiting for it, she pressed the up button repeatedly. I don't know what it is about those girls. They think that they have the magic touch or something. The elevator finally came and I took it up to the eighth floor.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I opened my door and walked into my room and sat in my bean bag chair. The sweat was dripping from my forehead, I was so exhausted. I had just jogged three miles - my morning ritual. I took a minute to catch my breath and got up. It was then that I noticed the light on my answering machine was flashing. The number indicated I had four new messages. I frowned and glance at my cell phone on the charger. The red light was flashing on it too. I sighed and pressed the button to play the messages.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have four new messages.... Message one ....." The computer generated voice said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Joe, "Sora, it's Joe. Call me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Uh oh. Joe and Mimi must have had a fight. I sat down and tapped my fingers against the table as the next message came on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sora! Please call me as soon as you get this. Better yet - COME OVER! This is Mimi by the way."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She didn't sound like she was crying. I wondered what was going on. The third and fourth messages were Mimi again asking where I was. I got the phone and called Mimi. It rang four times and her's and Joe's answering machine picked up. I left a message and then called hers and then Joe's cell phone. There was no answer to either so I decided it must not have been too important. So I fed my fish and went to the bathroom across the hall to take a shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I sighed as the warm water hit my body in the shower. It was the beginning of my third year in college. I had come to America originally to go to the design school. I had transferred to another university so that I could major in both design and business. My grades were fairly decent and I worked part time at the local flower shop. I still lived in the fabulous dorm at the university.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joe and Mimi lived together - off campus in an apartment. Joe had proposed to Mimi the week before -but it was an understanding that they would wait a few more years to get married. I got out of the shower and walked to my room and changed clothes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I saw the light flashing again and hit the button as I dried my hair.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sora .... This is Tai .." I dropped the hairdryer. Running to the answering machine I turned the volume up. "There is trouble. like the old times. We are all meeting in the Digital World as soon as possible. Mimi and Joe are already there. We are just waiting for you. Meet at Gennai's house...." It was silent for a minute and then, "Oh, by the way ... I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch. See ya soon!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I played the message again and sat down. I hadn't really talked to anyone back home in awhile. It wasn't that I was doing it on purpose. I just had not had the time with school and work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Knowing full well that Digiworld time was now in sync with our time - I made a few phone calls to friends and my boss using the excuse that I was going home for some family problems and I didn't know when I was coming back. They all took it well - and I packed a backpack with supplies.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I knew that the younger digidestined hadn't ever been stuck in the digital world but I also had the reservations and worries from when we had been stuck that first time. Without further ado, I changed into some jeans and a tank top and tied a rain jacket around my waist. I was not about to go back there unready again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I had kept my digivice and d-terminal that Izzy had give me - in a box under my bed. At one point I had considered putting them in a lock box at the bank, but I couldn't bare to part with them. My crest hardly ever left my neck. It was as much a part of me as my own name.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, I pointed my digivice at the computer screen and yelled, "Digiport open!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was instantly taken to the digital world and I shivered in anticipation of my arrival to see my friends, and him. I had not seen, nor talked to him in the two and a half years that I had been gone. I knew that he hated me - and at the beginning it had been almost unbearable. But , through a lot of time and hard work I got myself to get over him - as long as I never thought about him. I kept just trying to push those thoughts away. I thought that I would cross that bridge when I came to it. But I thought I would have had more times to deal with it - was all.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I came to the hill overlooking Gennai's house and sighed. It had been a long time - but I had no choice. So I made my way down and knocked on the door. After a few moments the door opened and there stood Biyomon, smiling at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"SORA!" She screamed and I immediately fell to my knees as my bird-like digimon flew into my arms. I felt my eyes tear up as I hugged my best friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Biyomon, its so good to see you again." After a few more minutes of hugging here I looked up to see the younger version of Gennai standing there. I stood up and nodded to him, "Hello Gennai"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He smiled and said, "Hello Sora. I wish it were under better circumstances that we met." He then gestured for me and Biyomon to follow him. "The others are already here. They were waiting for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I sighed and braced myself for the worst. Biyomon took my hand and smiled as we followed the man down the corridor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So how have you been Matt?" Joe asked the blond boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I've been okay. I'm thinking about a career change - maybe move to the states for college."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joe smiled as Matt glanced around the room. Mimi, was talking to Yolei and Kari, who were drooling over her ring. He glance at his brother and Ken who were a little green around the gills due to the fact that the girls were talking about marriage. Matt sighed because marriage was something he wanted so badly - but it wasn't possible. He had tried dating others -but no one was Sora.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
These last two years had been hellish and he missed her so much. Mimi had said Sora might come today if she could get away from school and work. He had wanted to ask her if Sora as dating anyone else- but hadn't had the courage to do so. He hoped Sora was happy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joe brought him out of his thoughts saying, 'So the music career isn't what you thought it would be - huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt sighed, "I mean it's great and all and I've made a lot of money. But I want something more stable."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I understand completely. You know Matt ...." Joe got silent for a minute and then continued when he was sure he had Matt's full attention. "She misses you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt looked up at Joe in surprise. This was the last thing he had expected to hear.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It took a lot to get her to move on with her life." Joe continued. "You killed her. I thought she would never get her spirit back. But she's a different person now. Parts of her are the same but be warned that things have changed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt looked at Joe still, So she still cared. His heart started to beat faster then. It was at that time when Gennai entered the room and behind him stood the object of his affection and her digimon. Matt's heart stopped beating all together. All he could do was stare at her. She had become even more beautiful than before - if that was possible. All he could do was stare at her as Joe leaned over and said, "Just remember what I said."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I held Biyomon's wing as Gennai led us into a set of double doors. I heard voices in the room. One set was feminine and they were cooing over something. Mimi must have shown them her ring. I wondered what Tk and Ken were thinking about that. So it was when Gennai opened the door and I was left, smiling, and standing there looking straight at him - Yamato Ishida - the one person I had tried to put out of my head the last few years.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Well Sora, you knew it was coming.' But I wasn't prepared for how good he looked. he was wearing some blue jeans - folded at the bottom in his cute little way like he did when we were kids. And man did those jeans look good on him. He had on a light weight light blue jacket that accented his eyes. Under the jacket was a blue T-shirt and he had on some tennis shoes. All in all he looked pretty sexy. I looked straight into his eyes and it seemed like an eternity when in reality only a few moments had passed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Yolei and Kari coming up to me that pulled me out of my trance with him. Yolei was hugging me as well as Kari and they were both gushing about how good I looked. I laughed, "I can't believe how grown up you two look, your goddesses." I leaned in and whispered, "I'll bet you have all the guys eating out of your hands."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari grinned, "Yeah - when those two let us out of their sight."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I laughed again as the two she had been referring to came up. "Sora it's so good to see you. It's been too long. I miss you." Tk, who had grown up quite a bit, was looking almost as devastatingly handsome as his brother, had enveloped me into a bear hug. he was taller than me and had grown out of his lankiness.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I grinned and said, " I know, I'm sorry - I missed you too though."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ken just shook my hand, we had never been all that close - but he looked good. I winked at Yolei over his shoulder. Then Davis came over and hugged me. Yet again I hadn't known him all that well - but it was Davis's want to do things like that. Cody bowed and greeted me the way he usually did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Izzy was next in line. He had grown even taller - no longer the kid he once was. "Sora - always good to see you. Things aren't the same without you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I smiled as I hugged him, Izzy had always been so sweet - when he was not involved in his computer.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The whole group watched in anticipation for the last two in the group to greet me. I took a breath and all of a sudden I was picked up and twirled around. Tai had come up and I had missed him. He kissed me on the lips - a brotherly kiss- and I grinned as he set me down. Everyone in the room was grinning, including me, all except for one.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This was the moment of truth. The moment we had all been waiting for- the moment I had been anticipating for two and a half years. Matt walked up to me with his strut that drove all the girls crazy and hugged me. My arms instinctively went around his neck and I pushed my body against his like those many times before. We held each other longer than two friends should - even after a long separation and my head was against his chest - taking in his strength and supportiveness that I had missed for so long.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But I knew we couldn't stay this way and the memories of him not coming came crashing back as I pulled away. I looked into those crystalline blue eyes and saw something that left me confused and I turned away as Gennai began to speak.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, now that you are all here you must understand that this is something unlike what you have ever faced before. I sent you the prophecy, Izzy, and I am sure that you told the others about it." Ahhh, so this is what I had missed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Izzy spoke, "Gennai, what did you mean that this evil wants to take our hearts?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked at Izzy, I didn't know about anything that was going on so I paid close attention so that I could get caught up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The prophecy refers to the girls of the digidestined. Each digidestined female belongs with a digidestined male. Actually there are two males to belong with the female. One possesses her heart in a protective fraternal way. The other possesses her heart in a way no other can - he is her true love."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To this Kari, Yolei, and Mim all leaned into their supportive lover. I looked around the room blushing. I had not expected that something like this would happen. I should have known to expect the unexpected. I had thought that we would fight a dark master and be through with it. But now this.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So does the prophecy tell who ends up with who?" Tk asked  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It is written - the child of love and sincerity will be protected by the child of knowledge and reliability and will bear the heart of kindness."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yolei looked at Cody and hugged him and then leaned into kiss Ken.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gennai continued on, "The child of light will be protected by the child of courage/friendship and her heart will belong to hope."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tk shook Davis's hand as apparently their friendship had been resolved a long time ago. I sat waiting ... knowing that I was to come soon. These prophecies were starting to get on my nerves.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The child of sincerity shall be protected by the child of knowledge and her heart belongs to reliability."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi gushed at Izzy and Izzy and Joe grinned at each other.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This only meant that Tai, Matt, and I were .....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The one of love, the one that above all must not be captured, is to be protected by courage and her heart shall belong to friendship."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I knew it have been coming but it was still a shock. I stood up and glared at Gennai and Tai, the ones nearest me. I didn't even dare to look at Matt, fearing what would be in his eyes, "Why was this damn prophecy never read before?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gennai looked at me with understanding in his eyes, "I didn't want you to feel as if you were being forced into a relationship due to a prophecy. I wanted you to find it out on your own."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I glared at him and stormed out of the room. I was furious and I left the room, slamming the door behind me. I was not going to force anyone to be with me, let alone Matt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt saw her walk out and his heart fell. So she didn't want to be with him. His heart completely broke and he sat down in his chair. He decided that he would pass it off as if he hadn't had his heart just ripped to shreds. If she didn't want him then he didn't want her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The only thing nagging at him was what Joe had said. 'She misses you.' It echoed in his mind as he felt the world crash around him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was outside when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Tai standing there.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, how it going?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I tried to smile, "I'm sorry for walking out its just, I'm so tired of being the chosen ones and having these prophecies foretelling our future. Matt doesn't want to be with me, any more than you want to put everything on the line to save me- Tai."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai grinned, "You haven't changed as much as they said you have. You still feel that your unworthy of love and that no one loves you. But in reality we all love you. When you left it took the love away from us. It took a lot for us to move on with our lives. You are a part of our group and the only way we did move on was that we knew that you would come back one day..." He smiled and put an arm around my shoulder, "In fact, I think that Matt has only lived from day to day because he had that small hope that you would be back one day."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I brightened at the thought of Matt, "Tai I don't want him to think he has to be with me because of some prophecy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai looked at me, "Don't you know?" I shook my head, "He's always loved you. He made it to the airport that day, but you were already on the plane and the flight attendants wouldn't let him on."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I stared at him, "He ... Was ... There?" I felt the tears well up and I looked at him. All of these years of thinking that I had made Matt hate me and that he didn't love me anymore and wouldn't wait. Things had changed and now I had to deal with all of this prophecy stuff too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I sighed, "Tai, maybe it would be better if I just went home. I mean ... if I'm some liability for the group..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your not a liability to the group. Your an asset to our group. And we want you here. I don't know what the point of you guys being the whole hearts of the group are or what that significance is, but we will find out. I'm sure its important."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I sighed and went back into the house with Tai. It looked like I had no choice in the matter. As I made eye contact with Matt, I felt myself try to start crying again. But I held it in. He looked like nothing had affected him, always the cool and non-caring one. It hurt a little that he was acting this way, but if he could do it, then so could I.  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Getting to Know you

Looking Back Chapter 7

We had been at Gennai's home for three days - spending time reacquainting ourselves with each other. I stayed away from Matt - but that remained easy due to the fact that he was going out of his way to stay away from me. I had spent the days with different members of our group.

Tk remained the same old Tk - but he was more positive than ever. I think it was because Kari was finally at his side. The first full day that I spent back in the Digital World I sat in the front den of Gennai's house with the two of them. They held that unusualness that they had always held together as kids - but it had developed into something even more over the years. They merely had to stay within touching distance of each other to share this bond they had. They told me of how they had finally gotten together - and how Davis had realized it wasn't love he held for Kari - but more of a friendship and a brotherly protectiveness.

"As if I didn't have enough older brothers. " Kari had said that laughingly.

Tk had looked at her with love and said, "Well you never can have too much protection."

I saw the flash in her eyes and it was if they were having a whole conversation in their minds. I looked at them oddly and raised an eyebrow.

It was Tk that spoke first, "Sora, you need to give Matt another chance."

Kari glared at Tk, "I thought we discussed this..."

Tk cut her off, "She needs to know and someone needs to interfere. Sora he was devastated when you left. No one has been able to replace you in his heart... If you'd just give him another chance..."

I cut him off - "Tk, Kari - I know you mean well -but this is something that he and I have to work through on our own - if we get back together then we do. But you can't keep hoping for light at the end of the tunnel - no pun intended. It's not something that some prophecy can predict. Its something that both of us have to want. So lets just see where it goes - okay?"

Kari smiled at me and Tk just sat there for awhile - silent. I could tell that Kari understood, but Tk, the ever-faithful one couldn't bring himself to give it up.

I stood up and left Kari to tend to him. I knew she would help him understand. They were no longer the little children that they had been so many years ago when we first had come to this place of dreams. They were fast becoming adults and as much as it was so wonderful to see ... it also scared me. It scared me because if they had changed so much then so had I.

We had all changed from the group of children that had defeated the dark masters so many years ago. Our innocence had been what had provided us with the strength to fight. Given the fact that we were so much older now and worldlier - it began to plague me that faced with the challenge again - would we be able to face it? After all - we were no longer those children.

So, I went to Gennai with my problem the next morning. He allowed me into his study and I sat down on a sofa. "What is troubling you, Sora?"

I sighed and began, "Gennai - can we do it again? The reason adults weren't the digidestined in the first place was because they couldn't believe like we could - because we had our innocence and vitality. But now..."

Gennai smiled at me and sat down beside me. "Sora - you always did worry about things too much. I'm glad that you came to me about this ... It is true you were chosen as children because you had no preconceived notions - nor were you jaded. Yet if you will remember - as children you had your own demons that you already battled. Tai had his sister's well being and his past mistakes with her. Izzy had the fact that he was adopted to deal with. Joe had his father's expectations weighing heavily on him. Matt had his duties as an older brother and his parents divorce. And you had your mother's love and your father's absence in your life to deal with. You are who you are. You were chosen because of that - not because of your innocence. I have come to think of you all, as my children and I love each individual trait - good and bad - that you possess. I think you feel the same way towards them all... That is why you hold the crests of love. I also think that you still hold love for a certain someone here - despite his shortcomings in the past."

I looked at Gennai and sighed. It seemed everyone was intent on matching us up. So I smiled and hugged him. Despite all the odd things that Gennai had done in our past - always springing something on us at the last minute - I felt an odd sense of family love for him. He had been more prominent in my life that my own father after all.

"Thanks Gennai, that helps relieve my doubts a lot." I kissed his cheek and walked out of the room to meet up with the others in the front den to hang out. I was finding out how much I missed being with just them.

It was the third day when I felt comfortable and at home with them again ... I was in the kitchen and I was sitting on a stool while Yolie and Mimi argued about a fashion thing and Kari cooked dinner.

The guys had been gone all day - doing the manly bonding thing. I knew it was a good idea when Tai suggested it. Izzy had been so wrapped up with Gennai - trying to decipher the prophecy. And Tk, Joe, and Ken had been wrapped up, well, elsewhere. So it had left the other guys out.

It had also made it seem more awkward for Matt and I. It took the pressure off of us if they were gone for awhile. Dinner was almost done so I got out plates and set the table.

"The sun is setting - I hope the guys get back soon." I saw that the girls were preoccupied with their own conversations about the guys again. I rolled my eyes and went out on the veranda, and into the gardens, to watch the sun set. It was nice and peaceful out here and I loved to watch the sky - be it day or night.

I was lost in my thoughts not paying attention to anything when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Matt standing there - just smiling at me. I smiled back and he said, "You always did love the sky. You could gaze at the sky for hours at a time. And you never looked more beautiful than you do now."

I blushed and looked down, "Matt..." He walked up to me and put a finger to my lips.

"Sora, I was sent to bring you in for dinner. But I wanted to talk to you first." I tried to say something again, but he continued on. "I realize that all of this pressure is getting to you. But don't let it. If you don't want to be with me then you don't have to. But let's at least be friends. I miss you."

I was in shock. I knew what everyone else had been saying - but this was different. This was him. Something inside of me started to crack and I couldn't look him in the eyes. So I leaned in and hugged him. I could tell he was surprised by the contact because he didn't do anything for a few seconds, but then he hugged me back. After a few minutes of being in his arms, I pulled away. Things needed to progress slowly - because I didn't want him thinking I was too needy.

I backed up and smiled at him and sat down on the bench overlooking the valley. He sat down beside me and I said, "So how is life treating you? I heard you were thinking of quitting the band. Is it not going well?"

I had wanted to ask him if he had really been at the airport that day so many years ago. Not that it could change the past- but I knew it would give me some closure.

"Well I think its high time I grew up. The band has given me enough money to live off of for a good amount of time in the future - but I have come to realize that stability and close friendships mean more than fame and fortune. Besides that was a teenage dream - much like a lot of things in my life - and its time to grow up."

I looked at him and wondered if he meant that last comment to apply to more than just his band. I wondered if that teenager dream also applied to me. I suddenly lost all hope in us ever having a relationship.

Everyone was wrong; he no longer loved me. He had moved on. My heart ached for something I thought I had gotten over long ago. I felt tears spring to my eyes. The tears that I had cried all those years ago came back. But I couldn't cry in front of him. He had always been the best at keeping everything bottled up inside- but I came in a close second.

"Sora..." His voice cut through my thoughts and I looked up at him trying to control the dampness in my eyes. "What's wrong Sora?" The he walked over to me and enveloped me in his arms.

That was what did it - I snapped. I laid my head against his chest and just cried. I couldn't help it. It was the prospect of losing him because he didn't care that broke my heart. I guess that I had always held some small hope that he could come back someday, that I hadn't realized. I was sure he thought I was an idiot but I didn't' care. I was in the arms of my Matt.

The man of my dreams and this would probably be the last time he ever held me like this.

Matt held onto Sora, his heart aching to kiss away her tears. He guessed that she just couldn't contain her feelings about this whole prophecy thing anymore. He sighed and held her tighter as she sobbed into his chest. Moving his hand up and down her back he whispered comforting things into her hair. He kept smelling the faint scent of rasberry in her hair and had to resist the urge to kiss her.

Oh, how he missed her...seeing her again had only compounded his love for her. When he had seen her standing on the veranda earlier, his heart had beaten rapidly. All day he had enjoyed himself with the guys, but his thoughts kept returning to a certain red-head back at Gennai's home. He had watched her every move the last couple of days. How she made everyone happy and tried her best to always have a smile. This had not changed in the time they had been apart.

And yet, she seemed much more cautious - like she wasn't quite willing to trust any of them yet. Matt knew why that was. It was because of him. She had given him her complete trust - time and time again - and he had failed her. Now she had changed. He felt terrible because he had taken her trust for granted. Now she hated him so much that she could no longer stand the prospect of even being with him. His heart shattered and he realized how much she really meant to him. She was the love of his life. And she would probably never want to be his again.

I stepped out of his arms knowing that he didn't love me anymore and looked up at him.

"Thanks Matt, that really helped me out a lot. I guess all of this prophecy stuff has really gotten to me..."

"Yeah, I think it's gotten to all of us, Sora." He said to me.

I smiled but really I wanted to just start crying again. 'Suck it up Sora,' I told myself, 'No one likes a cry baby.' I could tell he was about to say something but I knew I needed to be away from him just then.

"Matt I think I'm going in now. Weren't they waiting for us to eat?"

He grinned, "Oh yeah, they were... We can just go in together." I started to walk towards the house, looking at the ground. He fell into step beside me and I could tell he too was looking at the ground.

There was complete silence between us and I felt compelled to break it, "Matt...." I sighed and looked up at the sky searching for something to say.

But something caught my eye. Something wasn't right. The sky had never been that color before. It was as if it had caught on fire. I looked up at the house and I saw for the first time that the house itself had caught on fire. "Matt! It's burning!" We automatically took off running towards he house. The others were in there; we had to get to them.

"TK!" Matt was yelling frantically. We got inside the doors and saw Tai.

"There you are!" Tai yelled "Where are Gabumon and Tk?" Matt asked amid the blaze "And Biyomon?" I screamed

Agumon was with Tai. "Tk is with Kari. He has to protect her." He turned to Agumon, "Agumon - go get Biyomon and Gabumon and meet us out back." Then he turned back to us, yelling, "They were looking for you two."

He looked at Matt specifically and said, "We have to get Sora out of here. This is the evil. They are here to get the girls. It's time to protect them. The others are already out."

I looked at Tai as the house started to fall around us. "Where is Gennai? We have to find him."

"I haven't seen him, Sora, I'm sure he's already out."

I had a bad feeling about this, and I yelled, "But we have to check."

Matt looked at me, "Tai is right, we have to get out of here. Who knows when this place will collapse!"

But I wasn't listening. I took off trying to find him. I heard Tai and Matt yelling for me to stop as I ran, but I didn't care. I had to make sure Gennai was out. I ran, searching frantically in each blazing room. But, I couldn't find him.

Finally, I came to the last room, and tried the door, but it was locked. I started to turn back, but then I heard evil laughter on the other side of the door. I began pounding on it, desperately trying to get in, but it was to no avail. "GENNAI!" My voice was cracking due to the heat and I was beating my fists raw on the door.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I heard someone yell, "SORA, MOVE!" I complied and moved as an ax was hurled at the door.

I looked up to see Matt holding the ax. "Matt!" He looked up at me once and took the ax and swung it at the door again. It finally broke through and I rushed into the room before Matt could stop me.

What I saw gave me chill bumps. There was a giant flamed man, completely on fire, almost like a Miremon, but worse. He was terrible looking. In his hand he held Gennai. My heart stopped as I saw that Gennai was badly burned, all over his body.

The flamed figure saw me and smiled an evil smile, "I guess you fail after all - old one - the child of love is here - for me to take."

"Over my dead body." Matt yelled stepping in front of me with the ax. My eyes were on the charred Gennai - I could tell he was in so much pain and my heart ached for him.

Something inside me started to swell and I felt a power begin to grow. "LET HIM GO!" I yelled and when I did I felt something else leave my body. A spark hit the burning one, shocking him.

He dropped Gennai and backed away, glaring at me. "So you do have some power? Well my dear, I will be back and when I do come back - I will destroy you." With that said, he disappeared.

Matt grabbed Gennai and all of a sudden I focused on meeting Tai and we were suddenly transported there. We didn't question what had happened because Matt took that moment to lay Gennai down on the ground. Tai and our digimon stood there looking at him in awe.

It was not a happy reunion. Gennai was struggling to breathe. "Sora..."He managed to get out.

The tears blurred my vision, "Don't try to talk Gennai."

"No Sora, you do not yet know your importance. Matt, Tai ... you must protect her. Sora, you must remember the love in your heart. Reunite with the others ... only then can you defeat them..."

"Who are they, these evil beings?"

"Find Izzy ... we figured it out."

His breath lessened "Gennai! Don't go."

The tears from my eyes dropped onto his charred body. He lifted a hand to my face. "Remember the love, and believe in yourself. Don't let this be in vain." His hand dropped and his eyes closed, forever.

He was gone.

I collapsed into Matt's arms, not noticing the tears in both his and Tai's eyes as well. I sobbed uncontrollably and felt worse and worse. The loss of Gennai tore at my soul and I was hysterical until finally, the blessed darkness overtook me.

A/N I hate when someone dies like that. But it had to be done. It's for the greater good. I hope that you liked this chapter. Please review!!!!


	9. Reunions and Revelations

A/N - Sorry this took so long to write. Writers block along with finals, work, friends, etc. Anyway, there are going to be errors in this because I was so tired when I typed it. Im the type who writes it then types it. So try to enjoy it anyway! R + R!  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking Back  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
We had been traveling for two days. Our supplies were growing scarce and if almost felt like the old times - when we had first come to the digital world. Tai was pushing me and Matt to our limit and I knew something had to be said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ever since Gennai's death we had all remained silent. When I had woken up from the blackness I found a silent Tai and Matt, glaring at each other. Tai simply told me that we were planning on traveling to find the others. That had been the extent of the conversation between us humans.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Biyomon wanted to talk so much - because we were still catching up - se we talked about what we had both been doing over the last couple of years. I knew Tai and Matt were listening - because Tai was always in front of me and Matt was always behind. I really wanted to talk with them both - but they were both keeping silent.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I really wanted to talk to Matt. I had felt comforted in his arms those moments before everything had started. And I was hurting so much inside. But he seemed to keep his distance from me and I knew he no longer loved me. So I kept my distance from him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I didn't know what Tai's problem was. I thought he had gotten over this whole dominance phase when Davis had taken over the new digidestined - but maybe I was wrong. I was so tired by this time that I could not take it anymore and I decided to break the silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"OKAY TAI! Enough is enough. We can't keep going at this pace. Besides - we don't even know what direction the others went in."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai turned around and look at me with those big brown eyes and I understood what was wrong. I smiled, "She's fine Tai. Tk is an adult now, she is an adult now. When are you going to let her grow up?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt walked forward and hit him on the shoulder playfully, "Yeah man, she is bring protected by a miniature version of both you and me - she couldn't be safer. Besides, w e have a job of our own to do." He grinned at me and I simply frowned at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yamato Ishida - I am not just some job for you to do. This whole prophecy thing is crap anyway. I can take care of myself. I've certainly done okay so far..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai grinned, catching onto Matt's goading. "Well someone up above apparently doesn't think your very capable and assigned us - big strapping me - to guard your little life. Lucky for you that you just so happen to be friends with such handsome guys."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I laughed. I fell on the ground and just laughed because I knew Tai really thought that. I mean sure they were both cute - but their ego's were still so big it made me hysterical. When I was able to control myself again I looked up to see Tai glaring at me and Matt trying not to grin.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I got up and winked at Tai, "That's what you get."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I started to walk away and I heard Tai mumble, "She used to be a lot nicer;" before he started after me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was night and it was a beautiful one at that. The type where as kids we would look at the sky and just dream about the future. We had no idea how things were going to turn out - we just wanted to dream.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Our digimon had already gone to sleep - and I was cleaning up the left-over food. I walked away from the campsite and found a plain where the forest let off and I could see the stars perfectly. I lay down and put my hands behind my head and stared up at the sky.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hoped everyone was alright. I was completely caught up in my own thoughts until I heard a twig snap and I looked up and saw Matt in the clearing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry about that, Sora. I didn't mean to interrupt you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, it's okay. Tai asleep?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah - he's out like a light. Snoring up a storm." Matt sat down with me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We sat in silence - just looking at the stars for a good while and he broke the silence. "Sora, what was it that got us out of there. One minute I was burning the next we were with Tai. Is that some of these powers that you are supposed to have?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I sighed, "Oh Matt, I don't honestly know. I know it came from me - but I don't know how it came about. Otherwise I would just transport us to the others. I think it's something I'm going to have to work on."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well don't hurt yourself. That took a lot of your energy just to do what you did and I don't want you getting hurt in the process."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I smiled at him and thought quietly to myself. Looking back up at the starts I said, " I miss him already, Matt." I couldn't stop the tears as they slid down my face. I was in his arms in a second. I don't know if it was him bringing me to him or me going to him. Probably a little bit of both. I fell asleep that way - comforted in his arms as he calmed me down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wake up you two." Tai said to Matt and Sora. "We've got to get a move on sometime today."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt woke and looked down to see Sora in his arms. He smiled at her as she blushed and quickly got up. Matt just glared at Tai as Tai grinned and shrugged. They got situated and Tai set the pace as usual.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were idly chatting when Tai got pretty far ahead of Sora and Matt. Matt thought that Tai was being irresponsible, when he noticed Tai was stopped. He looked closer and saw why. Tai was in front of them dangling on a ledge.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tai, STAY STILL!" Matt yelled as they both started running. Just as they all got up to where Tai was, Tai slipped and fell. Agumon tried to catching him but was too late. Matt's heart quit beating as he saw his best friend plummet towards the bottom of a cliff.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just as he was about to hit a flash of read went about Tai and suddenly he was standing in front of Matt. Matt blinked, as did Agumon, Gabumon, and Biyomon and Tai started to leap for joy. "I'm alive! But how?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt looked at him and then turned to Sora just in time to see her about to fall over.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sora!" Biyomon yelled as she tried to support her friend. Matt was there in a flash, scooping her up in his arms. She smiled up at him and his heart melted.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I did it again. I just envisioned m love for Tai and he was saved."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai was standing with Matt and leaned to kiss her forehead. "Thanks Sor - I owe ya one."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt felt a small pang of jealousy but was glad his best friend was alive. He put Sora down when he was sure she could stand. He stared at the love of his life and said, "That's what Gennai meant about the love in your heart. You concentrated on that love to get us out of there and just hot to save Tai. That's the key."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai looked at them, confused as usual. Matt explained to him what they had been talking about the night before.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think that you need to only use the powers in case of an emergency." Matt ended  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, he's right."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora looked at them all, "But I may be able to get us to the others."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"At what risk though?" Matt said and received a glare from Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As she was about to say something, Tai's digivice started to beep. "It's the others!" Tai said checking his digivice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Gennai is dead?" Jo said while holding and comforting a crying Mimi. We had to run and join up with Joe, Izzy, Mimi, and their digimon. Tai now stood with his arms crossed leaning against a tree. Izzy was standing near him. Matt and I sat together on a log across from Mimi and Joe.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I had just related the events at the house to the others. Tai patted Izzy on the shoulder and said, "The time to deal with this grief is not now. We shall have to put this behind us - like before. Right before Gennai died he told us that you knew more about this evil. What is it exactly?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Izzy looked at us and pulled out his laptop. a silver one now. He started typing but when Tai cleared his throat Izzy looked up sheepishly and grinned. I smiled back at him and said, "Please tell us about it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Izzy cleared his throat. "Well you all remember how there were four." He stopped for effect and went on, "Well they were guardians - but in the digital world there had to be something to bring balance to that power. Well, after Owikawa sacrificed himself some of this power went to the balance. But the evil spirits decided to make more of that energy and formed as the four elements. Earth - the power to move and bury, earth is the weakest. Then wind - the power to suffocate. Water - the power to drown. And fire - the strongest, the power to burn the flesh."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I shivered remembering the charred remains of Gennai and Matt instinctively put an arm around me. I smiled at him and felt grateful for his support. Mimi said frantically, "Why did you use those violent ways to describe the elements?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Izzy swallowed, That's what the rest of the prophecy says."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt responded, "So what do the girls have to do with it all?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Supposedly they will have the power to stop these four new evils and right the wrongs they create. But each girl has a certain power to defeat these evil beings."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought they would have the power through us," Biyomon stated, " I didn't know they would have to battle it on their own."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well it says, 'For every evil one shall overcome.' I guess that means each girl will have to defeat an evil on her own."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What! I can't do it on my own!" Mimi yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joe rubbed her back, "You will have us there to support you, sweetie. Don't worry."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I got up, " I guess it doesn't say which of us would face what evil."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No Sora, I'm sorry." I smiled and turned away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well," Tai said, " I saw the first thing we do is find Kari, Tk and the others. Then we attack, together, as one. That is where we are the strongest."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I agree." Joe said. He was no longer the fragile boy that he once ways. His love for Mimi had changed both him and her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked at Mimi and said, "Well I for one would like to know more about these powers of ours. I mean I'm starting to control it, but how do we grasp it all?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Essentially all it says is to concentrate on your crest. Like you did when saving the others."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I nodded but I was still not happy with it all. I decided I needed some time to think - but I didn't feel safe going somewhere alone. So I motioned for Matt to follow me and we walked away. I noticed Mimi and Joe going in the opposite direction. Matt took me by the hand and led me towards the stream nearby. It was a beautiful sight - the stream by the meadow.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked at him, "You know, all this death and destruction always takes away from the actual beauty of this world. I forget how wondrous it was when it was peaceful."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at me and leaned forward. "Sora, you are the beatiful one here ..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His face drew closer and closer to mine. I closed my eyes as he closed the gap between us. I felt the kiss coming, it feeling like so long ago and ...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"MIMI!" A scream broke the moment. I looked at Matt and then I was running towards where the scream had come from. We both started running through the trees. When I came to a hault I saw a huge figure, much like the one of fire - but this one was covered in oozing mud.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
In one hand it held the shrieking form of Mimi. Joe and Izzy were there trying to beat it to let Mimi down. Tai was there too, but when he saw us he ran up and sighed, " Good, your safe."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was then that Joe punched into the mud and his arm got stuck.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"LET ME GO!" Mimi yelled.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Izzy was in a similar predicament as Joe by this time, as were all of their digimon. The three of us ran up with our digimon and started to try and pull them out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
It seemed hopeless when I got an idea. "Mimi! You've got to focus on the power of your crest now. Think about sincerity. I'll use mine too. Now concentrate on as much dirt as you possibly can. Not mud, but dirt. The rest of you - pull when I give the signal."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay Sora." Mimi yelled back at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I started to concentrate on my love for my friends and felt the glow again. I felt, rather than saw, Mimi concentrating on her crest. Then I pictured a desert.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"NOW! I pulled on Joe as I used all the force of my powers to bring as much dirt as possible to the monster. Mimi was glowing and doing the same. A huge sandstorm came in and enveloped us and I felt Joe come free. I fell to the ground and layed there until the sand cleared. When I looked up I saw the monster, but he was frozen solid - hardened clay.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi had fallen to the ground and was covered in dirt. We all were. Joe rushed over to Mimi and held her crying form. Tai grinned at me. "Great Job, Sora."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt rushed over to me and helped me up. I was a little unsteady. Then he pulled me into his arms. "Your going to be the death of me. Your too pale, do you need to sit down?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I grinned, "Im covered in dirt Matt."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But .."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm fine." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks though."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A crunching noise started right then and we all backed away form the newly formed statue as it began to crack into millions of pieces and fall to the ground. After a few moments a mist escaped the rubble and went into the sky.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the dust settled we looked around again and saw six new faces among us. "Looks like you guys went through something pretty simliar to us." Ken said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, looks like it." came from Cody  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yolie grinned, "We're here! You guys look terrible!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I grinned. 


	10. Getting it together

A/N - Well almost a year later I get another chapter out .... SORRY ABOUT THAT. There is only one chapter left in this story .. I can't wait to finish it. This comes at a very depressing time in my life so I hope its okay with you.   
  
Looking Back  
  
Chapter 9  
  
So we were now only three short. Yolie, Ken and Cody were sitting in the center of the group telling us how they had survived against wind. Yolie had conceived an idea of using fire to burn up the wind, and it had destroyed it.   
  
We explained as we had to Mimi and the others, what had happened back at the mansion with the fire demon.  
  
"So did you destroy it?" Ken said to Matt and Tai.   
  
I looked up at them and then at him, "We didn't know what it was then and we were trying to get Gennai away from him. He seems to have a little more power than that last monster we faced. I do not know how we are going to be able to defeat him if we cant get near him without being severely burned."  
  
We all sat in silence, for Gennai's sake, and pondered once again what was going on. "Well," Tai exclaimed, "I know that this is upsetting, but we still have some of our group to track down and two of these demons to slay."  
  
"For once I agree with Tai," Matt said, grinning. Tai glared at him, but Matt just winked. Matt was trying to get all of our minds from the place we were just at. They were right, we didn't need to be dwelling on that. There was time for that later. I think it dawned on all the others at the same time. So we stood up and started to get our barring.  
  
"Which way should we go?" Cody asked.   
  
I looked at Tai and said, "There was a creek back there in a clearing. Do you think it leads to the ocean?"  
  
He scowled, "Yes, I think it might, or at least a large body of water. It might be a good idea to head out of the woods. We could be going in circles and not know where we were heading. I think it would be a good idea to get there."  
  
So we headed out on our journey again. It felt better though, because before - it was only the three of us. Now we had most of the group back together. I knew that together we could defeat anything.   
  
We had been walking for a long time, when the sun started to go down. It was so hot, and Tai was once again pushing us too far. I knew we were going to have to stop sometime, so as to build a camp and get some rest - when a familiar beeping started up. We all looked down at our digivices and grinned. It was Mimi who said it first though, "The others! They are up ahead!"  
  
We picked up the pace and started to full out run towards the dots, which was luckily in the same direction that we had been heading. It seemed as if the dots were speeding up also. We broke through the forest only to come to a grinding halt at the edge of a cliff, overlooking a large lake.   
  
I leaned down to catch my breath as the others did also. It was then that we heard, "TAI! SORA! MATT!" I looked to my left, down below the cliff, and there - on the other side of the lake were Tk, Kari, Davis, and their digimon.   
  
"KARI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Tai yelled to his sister.  
  
"YEAH - WERE FINE!" She yelled back. "IS EVERYONE ELSE WITH YOU?"  
  
"WE'RE ALL HERE!" Yolie yelled back to them.  
  
Matt looked over at them, "HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN ANY MONSTERS?"  
  
"NOT ANY DIFFERENT FROM THE USUAL ONES." Davis replied. We all laughed at this. It was good to laugh.   
  
"So how do you want to get to them?" Izzy was asked Tai. It was a sheer fifty foot drop from the cliff into the lake. The sun was almost down and I was afraid that Tai was going to make us find a way down tonight.   
  
He surprised me though by saying, "We'll camp here tonight and find a way down in the morning."  
  
"TAI SAID TO STAY THERE TONIGHT AND WE'LL FIND A WAY DOWN IN THE MORNING!" Agumon said all of a sudden, making us all jump.  
  
"Okay troops, you heard the man," Tai said, "Lets get ready for nightfall. Joe, Mimi - go find us some kind of brush for a campfire. Yolie, Ken - Go to the left and see if you can find something to eat. Matt, Sora - find us some fresh water. Guys, make sure you take your digimon to protect you."   
  
Of course there was no complaining from the other two couples as they held hands and went away. Tai did this on purpose, trying to give the couples some time alone. I grinned at Matt and I followed as he led the way back into the forest.   
  
Our digimon separated from us, knowing that we would be okay alone ... for just a little while. I held Matt's hand, not conscious that I was doing it and smiled at him. "Matt ... where are we in our relationship?"  
  
Matt looked at me for a few minutes and then said, "Sora ... you know I care a great deal for you, in fact I love you. I went to the airport that day .... No do not talk ... but I went to tell you that I would wait for you forever. I've tried dating other girls, but they weren't you. You are the love of my life, and you will always be the love of my life. Im making some changes in my life, and when we get through this ... I want to be with you ... If you'll have me. I want to be near you again."  
  
I didn't let him finish. I was in his arms and I was kissing him before I knew what was going on. Just a few days before I had thought to put him out of my mind, but now I just wanted to be with him. I loved him, that had never changed. He really was the love of my life. No prophecy caused it, it was our destiny to be together. My heart had been broken all those years before, but now I was with him.   
  
But once again our kiss was interrupted by a scream. We broke apart and looked around frantically. Then breaking into a run we ran back to the cliff overlooking the lake. What we saw was terrible. There was a huge beast rising out of the water on the other side of the lake, towering over Kari, Tk, and Davis.  
  
"TK!" Matt was yelling while at the same time Tai was yelling his sisters name. I looked at Mimi and Yolie and we knew we needed to get over there to help. We walked over to the side of the cliff together and the guys were all a good distance away watching Kari and the others.  
  
Yolie was screaming, "KARI! THINK OF A WAY TO DEFEAT HIM AND CONCENTRATE YOUR POWERS ON IT!" But Kari didn't hear Yolie. I was looking for a way down the cliff to try and get over to where Kari was. This was one of my best friends and she was going to be hurt if we didn't get over to protect her.   
  
I glanced around and then got one of those ideas that only comes out of desperation. "Mimi, Yolie, we have to get over there. We're going to have to jump." Mimi looked at me like I was crazy. "You know we have to. When I count to three we back up and run and jump. Concentrate on your powers when you make the jump and it'll help you. Are you ready? OK, on the count of three..." I held my breath and started to back up. Mimi and Yolie backed up with me. "One ... two .... three."   
  
I backed up and took off running towards the cliff and the next moment I was flying through the air, plummeting down, the wind rushing through my hair and I was submersed in water. I struggled up to the top and broke through the surface. Gasping I and looked around to see both Yolie and Mimi there in the water. We nodded that we were all okay and began to swin to where Kari and the others were.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now, my loves, you must remember that I was very afraid at this moment, but this was my friend. This was what I had to do. I don't condone jumping off of cliffs all of the time, but this was what had to be done.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt was busy looking at Tk and the others desperatly trying to figure out what to do. It was almost as if Tk, Davis and Kari were rooted on the spot. Desperation was starting to take over when he glanced around and realized that Sora wasn't at his side. He looked at Tai and then the other guys and noticed none of the girls were there. He glanced around and saw all three of them standing on the edge of the cliff, backing up. Sora was saying something to the other two and then she did the unthinkable.   
  
Before he could react she was running towards the edge of the cliff. "NO SORA!" had barely left his lips when she jumped from the cliff with the other two. His scream had gotten the other guys attention as the girls plummeted down into the water. Matt's heart stopped as he searched the water for that familiar red head.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity he hadn't seen her and he decided to take action. He backed up and was jumping before he knew it. He hit the water with a terrible force and finally pulled himself up above the surface. When he came up he saw Ken, and Joe there in the water as well. They weren't going to stand by and watch either.  
  
The girls were far ahead of him and he saw that all three of them were glowing as they swam. He couldn't concentrate on what was going on with TK, Kari, and Davis because he was too busy trying to swim towards Sora. But Sora was outswimming him with a nonhuman force and within a minute she, Mimi, and Yolie were on the other side of the river. He had to get over there to help in any way that he could, and fast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I had made it to the shore and saw what it was that had Kari, Tk, and Davis rooted at the spot. It seemed as if the giant waves were holding them there, not letting them move. What was even scarier was that a pool of water was now starting to somehow surround the three. The pool was invisibly held in place, but it seemed to get higher and higher. At this point it was up to the three's chests.  
  
I motioned for Mimi and Yolie to flank the back of the monster, so that he wouldn't see us. Then as if something clicked on inside of me I thought to Kari, 'Kari, you have to concentrate on the light, do not let this get to you.' When Kari nodded to me I jumped, startled that I had talked to her through my thoughts. But there was No time to think of that now.   
  
Kari started to glow as well as Yolie and I and our aura's connected. The pools started to drop down a little bit and Kari yelled to all of us, "FIRE!" I began to envision the fire demon and how hot it all was. I felt the other three in our chain and I felt my power go into Kari. Then an amazing thing happened ... It was as if we were all engulfed in the flame, but it didn't burn at all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt got to the shore as a flame shot out of Kari into the water demon. All three of the girls then shot backwards as the water demon immediately dried up. Davis and Tk dropped to the ground out of the pool and stood up ready to fight. Ken and Joe walked onto shore at that time and they started to run towards the girls.   
  
Matt was still stunned as to what he had seen, but there was time to think about that later. Sora was in a heap on the sand and he had to get to her. Leaning over her he picked up her lifeless body and his heart began to speed up. "Sora ...." He leaned his head over hers to listen to her heart beat when the soft pink glow that had come from before started again. It seemed almost as if she was drawing her strength from him. Her eyelids began to flutter open and she smiled.   
  
"See ..." She began, "You are my other half, you give me strength when I need it." And with that she passed out again.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When I opened my eyes it was to see darkness. I sat up quickly only to get a little woozy.  
  
"Whoa, Slow down there tiger... You've had a rough day .." It was Tai grinning at me. I looked around to see Yolie, Kari, and Mimi asleep beside me.  
  
"What happened?" I said groggily  
  
Tai cleared his throat and told me about us connecting and then defeating the monster. Shortly afterwards I had passed out. The guys had all made it to this side of the shore and built camp because all of us girls had been asleep for about six hours.   
  
"Matt's been worried about you, do you want me to go get him?" Tai finished up  
  
I shook my head, "No, I'll go to him." I stood up and despite Tai's protesting I started walking away. What was weird though was the fact that I could feel Matt. I didn't even have to wonder where he was. Before I knew it I was at a clearing a little away from the others and sitting on the beach was Matt. "Hey Ishida, your looking like your missing something."   
  
I grinned as he turned around and before I knew it I was in his arms. "I could kill you for the way you worried me today. Sora I cant lose you."  
  
I was startled by the intensity in his gaze and his seriousness. "Who says your going to lose me again? I love you too and I want to stay with you forever." I leaned in, determined not to let anything keep us from this now, and kissed him full on the lips. Time seemed to stand still as our lips were locked. This was years of pent up frustration let loose finally. This was the first time that I knew I loved him to the break up to date other people, to the time I left for America the first time, and then finally that tearful day that I left him for good. This was as it was supposed to be. This was fate, our destiny, something we had been avoiding for a long time. An eternity passed before I returned to reality and my body was protesting for air, but my heart never wanted to let go. Finally we both broke apart panting and I realized that I was on the ground beneath him.   
  
"Wow, now that was a long time coming." Matt said as he grinned at me and kissed me on the lips again. "But I think your still a little tired from your escapade."  
  
I grinned and kissed him again, "Not too tired though ..." I sighed and looked at him with all seriousness, "Matt if we make it through this then what are we going to do about us?"  
  
He smiled and tightened his grip on me, "We'll work something out, Im sure. After all, who else could make you melt the way I do?"  
  
I grinned and knew for the first time that things were going to work out for the best for us all. We started our make out session again until we succumbed to exhaustion and then finally slept together under the stars. Tomorrow was another day to worry, when I had Matt in my arms I knew everything was going to be okay. 


	11. The Burning Fire

We had been walking for hours and I honestly didn't know what we were searching for. I had tried many times to ask Tai what exactly he was wanting, but it was to no avail. I was exhausted, and I knew that everyone else had to be. This did seem to be the one constant in our lives as of late, though – Tai pushing us way too hard. At least we were all together. Matt reached back for me and grabbed my hand and I suddenly had a burst of energy. It was very reassuring that he was there for me and I knew that with him by my side that I could do it. I looked into his eyes and felt our connection grow deeper. 

            I wasn't the only one who had noticed this during the past few days. Ever since Water had attacked us, all three of the girls had come up to me asking if Matt and I were back together and I had had to deal with all three of them squealing with joy at the prospect that we were. They of course wanted to know details that I myself didn't have to explain to them, but what they did get out of me they went and told their protectors who in turn told their friends and soon it was back to Matt.

"So, they all know about us, huh?" He had said just that morning.

I grinned, "Did you really think it would take them that long?"

He shook his head, "No, what I am surprised about is that it took them this long to figure it out." 

And we both had laughed and cause the whole camp to stare at us in curiosity.

But now we were back to exhaustion and I was beginning to grow worried. If we were to face the fourth monster, I didn't think that I had the strength to defeat anything. Biyomon was beside me, slowly making her way along and I could tell she was barely making it. I glanced back at the others and noticed the same. 

It was time to take a stand ...  a stand that began a chain of events that would change my life...

"Tai, I am stopping. All of this walking around is getting us nowhere. I say we sit and wait for Fire to get to us. If I go much further then I won't have the energy to carry on in a fight."

The others looked as relieved as I felt when the words came through my mouth. I could tell they were glad someone finally said something to him ... again.

A look of blankness passed over Tai's face and then he simply nodded ... as he turned to face me though it began. 

It came from nowhere, I man sure we were expecting something to attack anytime now, but nothing could have prepared us for this. Matt was blown from me and Tai was plummeting off of the spot in front of us. It was a mass explosion of fire and all around us was a terrible heat. We were all picking ourselves off of the ground when Izzy exclaimed, "We are surrounded."

It was true; we were surrounded by this massive fire and heat. Everywhere we looked around us there was flame and fire. Gennai's house burning down around us suddenly came into my head and I gasped with the recollection of it. But then Matt was there, holding my hand again and I was brought back to the reality of where we were now.

"We have bigger problems now, Sora, don't let the past affect you." Then he squeezed my hand and looked to Tai. "So what now?"

My attention was drawn away from him though when a crackling voice, barely above a whisper came into my head, "_Come to me, Love .... Come and be one with me..._

I shuddered and Matt looked at me with concern. He was mouthing something, but I couldn't hear him. All I could hear was the voice in my head,_ Love, if you really love your friends you will spare them and come to me..._

I knew that I couldn't trust this voice and started to yell out, "NO!" I was snapped back to reality by Joe screaming Mimi's name at that very moment. 

"What happened? Joe - Izzy? Where is Mimi?" Cody was yelling at the two who were frantically searching the burning area around where she had been standing a few moments before. But before we could get an answer out of them the flames shot up again and Yolie was gone. 

Cody and Ken were staring at the spot and mouthing something when the voice started again. _See what happens when you don't follow instructions? How many more will have to suffer, Love?_

I knew what I had to do. I didn't know what would happen once I gave myself up, but somewhere deep down inside of my soul I knew that I would be alright if I did this. 


End file.
